


Sweet Sensations

by VeryMauk_aGast



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom Fjord (Critical Role), Dom/sub, Gags, Handcuffs, Knotting, Let's be real it's only modern AU for the sake of sexy sex toys, M/M, Modern AU Prompt, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Caleb Widogast, Vibrators, WidoFjord Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMauk_aGast/pseuds/VeryMauk_aGast
Summary: “I think you’ve earned a reward, darlin’,” Fjord drawled as the hands disappeared from Caleb’s skin. Just as he was about to whine, he felt Fjord’s fingers run through his hair and undo the buckle holding his gag in. The half-orc carefully removed the ball from his mouth, and Caleb worked his jaw up and down to loosen it. It was sore and ached after being forced open so long, and Caleb positively glowed with the feeling. “Been so good for me.”(AKA Shameless WidoFjord PWP)





	Sweet Sensations

The darkness. The restraint. The sweet, buzzing sensation deep inside his body… It would have all been far too much if it weren’t for Fjord’s soothing, honeyed drawl whispered into Caleb’s ear.

“So pretty when you moan for me. Look at you. Gorgeous.”

Caleb couldn’t see anything, and his words and noises were muffled from the large ball gag shoved into his mouth. His arms were tied above his head, and his legs were spread wide and cuffed to the floor. Caleb’s feet still touched the floor, but the stretch from the positioning of the ropes made his entire body feel taut and tight. The cold air of the room on his heated, bare skin made Caleb shiver as he heard heavy footsteps circle around him. “You were made for this, Caleb. God, the things I’m gonna do to you…”

Caleb whimpered pathetically behind the gag as arousal and desperation surged through his body. _Click_. The sound of a button being pressed echoed through the room, and Caleb wanted to cry from frustration as the vibrating toy nestled deep in his ass shut off.

 Large hands wrapped around Caleb’s torso. He could feel the warmth of Fjord’s chest pressed into his back. For a brief moment, it was calm. Fjord moved one hand slowly up Caleb’s body to where his hands were bound above them. The warlock’s thumb gently tapped where Caleb’s fingers were clenched around a small, silver bell. Caleb couldn’t help the shuddering sigh of relief that left his nose. Fjord’s voice was softer now, a signal that he’d dropped his rough persona momentarily. “Remember, you want out, you just drop that bell.”

 Caleb remembered every detail of their agreement, but it was comforting to have Fjord remind him about it. Caleb hummed behind his gag and nodded in the darkness.

 “So fucking good for me, Caleb,” he breathed reverently as the half-orc slipped back into his intense, dominating authority figure.

  _Click. Click. Click._ Caleb moaned brokenly as the large plug in his ass jolted to life at a higher intensity. Fjord chuckled behind him and Caleb squirmed as Fjord’s pointed nails raked over his chest. The other hand on Caleb’s throat squeezed gently. He could feel how the nails on this hand were short and blunt compared to the others. Caleb smiled behind his gag remembering how Fjord had used that hand to work him open for the plug well over a half hour ago.

 “Look how hard you are,” Fjord purred in Caleb’s ear as he rubbed his palm over Caleb’s cock. He jerked into the grip to desperately seek stimulation. “Ah, ah, ah,” Fjord hissed. “Don’t misbehave, or you’ll be punished.” Caleb stilled with a muffled whine. “Better.” Fjord lazily stroked his cock. Caleb was so overwhelmed, he probably would have come in Fjord’s hand if it weren’t for the heavy weight of the cock ring gripping him tight.

  _Click_. The increase of the vibrations against his prostate brought tears to Caleb’s eyes behind the blindfold. “I could just stand here and watch you beg for me for _hours_ ,” the warlock chuckled. There was just a bit of steel behind Fjord’s words, and the half-orc’s arousal was palpable in the air. Caleb shook his head mumbling and begging behind his gag. He would lose his mind if Fjord made him sit through that. “You’re lucky I’m not patient enough for that today,” he said, dropping a kiss to Caleb’s bare shoulder. The kiss was accompanied with Fjord grinding his clothed hips against Caleb’s ass. Fjord’s hard cock pressed against the plug, moving it with each of the larger man’s shifts. Caleb sobbed with the over-stimulation as the tip rubbed against his sweet spot.

 “I think you’ve earned a reward, darlin’,” Fjord drawled as the hands disappeared from Caleb’s skin. Just as he was about to whine, he felt Fjord’s fingers run through his hair and undo the buckle holding his gag in. The half-orc carefully removed the ball from his mouth, and Caleb worked his jaw up and down to loosen it. It was sore and ached after being forced open so long, and Caleb positively glowed with the feeling. “Been so good for me.”

 “Fjord,” he whispered, voice heavy with need and raspy from disuse.

 The warlock pressed his lips against the tender skin of Caleb’s throat. “Still okay, love?”

 Caleb smiled warmly. “ _Ja_.”

 “Good. Now then. How should I reward you, Caleb?”

 Caleb’s brain stopped working. What did he want?

 “Maybe I’ll take you down and let you ride me… Maybe I can bend you over the table and eat you out… I could fuck you with this toy until you cum… So many options.”

 “Cock,” he gasped as Fjord fondled his ass. “Please! Need your cock.”

 “You want my cock? Want me to knot you, Caleb?” He could hear the smirk in Fjord’s honey-sweet words as the larger man ground his cock against Caleb’s ass. Even with the layer of clothes between them Caleb could feel the subtle bump at the base teasing him.

 “ _Bitte_ , Fjord, _bitte_!” Caleb begged.

 “How do you want it? Use those pretty words of yours, Caleb.”

Making a coherent sentence was never something that Caleb struggled with under normal circumstances. But this was far from normal. This was heaven. “Cuffed. Bent over. _Bitte_.” The four words were the only thing he could really manage to say with the sweet sensations of Fjord’s hands and lips all over him with the toy buzzing away inside him.

 Fjord nipped at the back of his neck before responding. “Of course. Stay still,” he ordered before releasing Caleb completely to pad away across the room. Caleb shivered in the cold air of the room, wishing Fjord was back next to him. He heard the familiar clank of metal keys as Fjord headed back over to him. The half-orc’s large hands ran down Caleb’s thigh and calf as Fjord set about releasing his ankles from their binds. “Don’t move them yet,” Fjord ordered as he pressed a kiss to Caleb’s trembling thigh. Caleb forced himself to stay still as Fjord repeated his movement on the other leg. The hands on his legs trailed up his body to undo the cuffs above his head. Fjord eased them down carefully before moving them behind Caleb’s back. Caleb felt the fur-lined, leather cuffs snap over his wrists as Fjord nudged his legs with a knee. Caleb stepped over to have steadier footing on the floor as Fjord put a collar over Caleb’s throat. Fjord tugged on the attached leash as Caleb was jerked forward. “Move.”

 Caleb let himself be led across the room by Fjord on shaking legs. Each step made the toy press firmly into his prostate, and Caleb couldn’t help the small whimpers and Zemnian curse words that fell from his lips.

  _Click_. Caleb cried out and stumbled as the vibrator kicked up to the highest setting. “Oh, gods, please!” he begged, not knowing if he was begging for more or begging for mercy.

 Fjord wrapped an arm around Caleb’s thin waist as a support. His entire body shook from the over-stimulation of his body. “Almost there,” Fjord soothed. “Doin’ so well.” Caleb let himself lean on the larger man. He didn’t think he would be able to move otherwise. “Gonna give you exactly what you need,” Fjord rumbled as he pulled them both to a stop and rustled away from his side. Caleb felt the faint tickle of cloth against the front of his thighs. “Lay down.” The order was accompanied by firm hands on his neck and shoulder blades. Caleb went pliant and let himself be lowered. His chest hit the mattress, and he turned his head to the side to be able to breathe.

 A large hand gripped his ass as Fjord took the other one to play with the plug. Caleb moaned as Fjord pulled it out to the tip, and plunged it back in. It was sweet torment, and every one of Caleb’s nerves sang with pleasure. It was entirely overwhelming. “Fjord, please…” 

“Please, what?” he asked keeping the vibrating plug pressed firmly against Caleb’s prostate.

“Fuck me, please! Need you!”

Fjord chuckled and draped his body over Caleb’s bound form. That sweet, familiar voice in his ear made him want to cry. “Well how in the world could I say no when you’re begging me so pretty like that?” A soft kiss was pressed to Caleb’s temple before Fjord straightened up.

Suddenly the vibrations in his ass stopped completely as Fjord withdrew the plug painstakingly slowly. Caleb heard footsteps moving away from him. “Fjord?”

The half-orc didn’t respond vocally, but Caleb could hear him saunter back up to Caleb’s vulnerable body. The cool drip of lube against his ass made Caleb jerk slightly. Fjord chuckled as he plunged two large fingers into Caleb’s hole. “Look at that. So loose from the plug…” Caleb squirmed as Fjord located his prostate with precise movements. “Could just fuck you now. You want that?”

“ _Ja_!” Caleb exclaimed breathlessly.

Fjord hummed in consideration before adding another finger and a bit more lube inside Caleb’s body. Caleb huffed slightly in frustration.

The warlock let out a rumbling growl and placed a light warning slap against Caleb’s ass. “Enough of that. If you want my cock, you’ll be prepared for it.”

Caleb’s face heated with embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Fjord sighed and pressed tender kisses to Caleb’s bound hands. “It’s okay. I just don’t wanna hurt you, Caleb. This is a reward, after all.”

Caleb nodded and relaxed into the bed. Fjord was right. He trusted Fjord to take care of him. One of Fjord’s hard limits was causing Caleb any more pain than what light spanking did. If Fjord thought that Caleb needed more prep, it was probably the case.

At least Fjord didn’t drag out the preparation. Once Caleb’s hole was completely slick and loose Fjord grunted in approval. “That’s it, baby. You ready for my cock?

“Yes! Please fuck me,” he croaked. “ _Bitte_.”

“You’re going to cum on my knot, or you won’t cum at all,” Fjord growled as the tip of the half-orc’s cock teased against Caleb’s entrance. “Got it?”

Caleb could only moan in response as Fjord paired his words with a shallow thrust into his body. The thick head sank in past his muscles easily, but the stretch was still nice and tight. Pleasure coursed through his body as Fjord started to sink further into Caleb’s ass. It wasn’t long before he could feel the bump of the  half-orc’s knot pressed sweetly against his skin.

“Look at you. Takin’ me down so sweet. Such a sweet ass you have, Caleb. Just made for me and my cock.” Caleb whimpered and keened as Fjord reached around his hips to take the cock ring off. “You better have some good self-control, darlin’. Don’t cum until I knot you.”

Caleb wasn’t sure if he could hold out that long. But he desperately wanted to be good for Fjord.

It got a lot harder when Fjord started fucking him slow and deep. Fjord had angled himself just right so that he was stroking across Caleb’s sweet spot with each movement.

“Oh, fuck! Oh, Fjord!” Caleb gasped. His cock throbbed and twitched with each stimulating stroke on his prostate.

“Almost there, sweetheart,” Fjord soothed, picking up his pace into something relentless and rough. Caleb was practically sobbing now, absolutely desperate for release. It was a relief when he felt Fjord’s knot getting incrementally larger as it smacked roughly against his ass.

A hand moved up to press Caleb’s neck into the bed, and the other used his hips as a handle. “ _Caleb_ ,” Fjord moaned as he ground his knot completely into Caleb’s ass.

Caleb gasped and cried out as his ass stretched open further for Fjord’s knot. Paired with the hands on his skin and the reverent way Fjord said his name, the fullness in his ass and the familiar feeling of Fjord’s spend claiming his body from the inside was more than enough to get Caleb off without a hand on his cock.

With a strangled cry, Caleb arched his back as he came against the bed. It was beyond heaven.

 "Fucking stunning,” Fjord praised as Caleb started trying to focus on seeing straight once again. “So incredible.” Caleb faintly heard the jingle of keys as Fjord leaned carefully to one side to grab them off the bed. “Gonna let you loose now.” There were more sounds of metal clinking and tumblers shifting as Fjord removed Caleb’s cuffs. Fjord dropped the cuffs on the edge of the bed and moved Caleb’s arms to his sides. Caleb melted into the mattress as Fjord’s large hands gently massaged over his back.

“Just another fifteen minutes,” Fjord whispered. “Then we’ll get you cleaned up.” Caleb felt Fjord’s fingers on the back of his head. With careful grip, he pulled the blindfold off Caleb’s face, making the human squint and blink even in the dim light of their room.

Caleb hummed, basking in the warm afterglow of feeling thoroughly used. “We’re supposed to meet Jester and Beau for coffee at 4:30,” he mumbled as Fjord continued rubbing his lower back. His husband carefully pressed kiss after kiss across Caleb’s shoulders and neck. This was always his favorite part. The undeniable love and affection Fjord lavished him with after their scenes. Caleb would almost rather have this than orgasms… Almost. But the combination of both? Priceless.

“I’d rather just stay here with you all day,” Fjord drawled playfully as he ran his fingers through Caleb’s hair. “Take you apart again and again… Gods, Caleb, I love you so fucking much.”

  
Caleb chuckled and ground his hips back against where Fjord was knotted inside him. “ _I_ _c_ _h liebe dich, auch_ , Fjord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and critiques are always welcome, and highly appreciated <3 
> 
> Special thanks to SherwoodDemon for being my beta reader, and another thanks to the WidoFjord Discord group for their awesome encouragement. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
